


Afiada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Knifeplay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A faca estava afiada contra sua pele, mas não estava cortando, ainda não.





	Afiada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842718) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 05- Sharp (Afiada).

A faca estava afiada contra sua pele, mas não estava cortando, ainda não.

Tabitha adorava deixar ela assim, quase lá, mas não entregando o que Barbara queria, o que precisava.

Tabitha podia ser cruel assim.

Ela dançou com a faca pela pele de Barbara, às vezes pressionando gentilmente, às vezes deixando ela sentir o fio da lâmina quase como o fantasma de um toque, leve demais para partir a pele.

Barbara tentava se manter parada, até segurando sua respiração quando a lâmina a pressionava.

Puxar e empurrar, essa era a dinâmica delas.

Barbara não lutava contra a lâmina, da mesma forma que não lutava contra suas amarras. Não precisava lutar contra seus instintos, não tinha medo, não precisava de auto-preservação, ela podia confiar em Tabitha, sabia disso até em seu âmago.

Ela confiava que Tabitha só a machucaria do jeito que ela queria, da mesma forma que confiava que Tabitha lhe daria o que precisava.


End file.
